There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
miRNAs repress gene expression by inhibiting mRNA translation or by promoting mRNA degradation and are considered to be master regulators of various processes, ranging from proliferation to apoptosis. Both loss and gain of miRNA function contribute to cancer development through the upregulation and silencing, respectively, of different target genes.
Chronic and persistent inflammation contributes to cancer development. Infection driven inflammation is involved in the pathogenesis of about 15-20% of human tumors. Tumor-infiltrating leukocytes, such as monocytes/macrophages, T lymphocytes, and neutrophils, are prime regulators of cancer inflammation. Furthermore, even tumors that are not epidemiologically linked to pathogens are characterized by the presence of an inflammatory component in their microenvironment.